After holydays
by Purplenergy2011
Summary: Algunas de las cosas que le sucedieron a Achele luego de sus vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo.
1. Chapter 1: El mal menor

**Capítulo 01: El mal menor**

A Dianna recién le tocaba comenzar a grabar pasado el mediodía así que dedicó la mañana a pasear a Arthur; una buena caminata disfrutando del sol de LA era la gloria, el can se divertía retozando en el césped del parque en tanto su dueña degustaba su desayuno que consistía en un café expresso y una donna, fue entonces cuando su I-Phone comenzó a sonar, se trataba de Thor, su represetante.

- Thor! Hola como estás? –respondió Dianna de modo muy amable.

- Bien! Muchas gracias! Te llamo para preguntarte si vas a ir a los SAG Awards con Sebastian… -interrogó el hombre.

- Qué? –la pregunta descolocó a Dianna- No… no… Seb no está en LA… no creo que…

- Oh Dianna vamos! –Thor descreía de las palabras de Dianna- Se muy bien que Sebastian regresó a LA hace dos o tres semanas, tiene que filmar un capitulo para Once Upon a Time y además tiene el estreno de una película en puerta… entiendo que no quieras ir con el a la ceremonia pero por favor no me mientas… ten en cuenta que en LA todo se sabe… además también se que lo has estado visitando en el hotel en el que se hospeda…

- De acuerdo! –Dianna se dio por vencida- Si! Seb está en Los Angeles pero eso no quiere decir que yo le vaya a pedir que me acompañe a los SAG! Eso es algo que no pienso hacer! A los Golden Globe fui sola y puedo ir sola a los SAG también!

Dianna sonaba enfatica, por momentos creia que Thor se cansaría de ella y la mandaría al mismisimo demonio.

- Dianna por favor! –Thor sonaba insistente- A los SAG debes llevar una pareja, todo invitado debe llevar una pareja! No puedes aparecer sola de nuevo! Y mas después de lo que pasó en los Golden Globe y lo que hiciste con Lea!

- Qué cosa tan terrible fue lo que hicimos si se puede saber? –inquirió Dianna con tono sarcástico.

- Hacer mover a Emily Deschanel de su silla para sentarse juntas no te parece grave? Qué todo el mundo se de cuenta de que te cambiaste de posición en la mesa para quedar junto a Lea no te parece grave? Seguir alimentando los rumores de que son pareja no te parece grave? –señalaba Thor con firmeza pero sin llegar a sonar agresivo.

- Mierda Thor! Por favor! Todo el mundo al final de esas ceremonias termina sentado en un sitio diferente al que le asignaron al comienzo! –se disculpó Dianna.

- Si lo se… pero teniendo en cuenta los rumores que ustedes vienen arrastrando esa decision de tomar asiento juntas no es nada beneficioso para sus carreras –explicó Thor.

- Por favor! Creo que estás sobreactuando un poco, no te parece? –Dianna permanecía firme en su postura- No hicimos nada desubicado, no estuvimos besándonos o tomándonos de la mano o haciendo algo que nos comprometa, después de todo somos dos buenas amigas y compañeras de elenco… no tenemos derecho a sentarnos juntas un momento?

- Supongo que si pero tampoco les cuesta nada mantenerse separadas un rato en lo que va de las ceremonias a las que asisten… -remarcó Thor.

- Thor! Lo que nos cuesta o no es asunto nuestro! estoy dispuesta a hacer sacrificios por proteger mi carrera pero esto ya es el colmo! –Dianna sonaba enardecida.

- Está bien! está bien! –Thor no deseaba aumentar el enojo de Dianna- Creo que hay otra opción para los SAG… claro que si tu estás de acuerdo…

- De que se trata? – inquirió Dianna sin bajar la guardia del todo.

- Bueno… que yo sea tu pareja en los SAG… -sugirió Thor- No sería la primera vez que te acompaño a un evento así… además nos puede servir para hacer relaciones públicas…

- De acuerdo! –Dianna se resignó a aceptar la propuesta de su representante, de algún modo, ese era el mal menor- Está bien! acepto! tu serás mi pareja para los SAG! Contento?

- Cualquier hombre se sentiría contento de ir a tu lado a tamaña ceremonia cariño… -retrucó Thor intentando distender a Dianna.

- Ja ja ja! Muy gracioso! –Dianna rió con ironía- ahora deberé aguantar que Lea me patee el trasero cuando se lo comunique!

- No creo que Lea la tome a mal contigo… a ella también le sugerirán que lleve una pareja masculina a los SAG! -soltó Thor.

- Qué? –Dianna se sorprendió al oír esa información de parte de Thor- Cómo sabes eso?

- Dianna por Dios! Acaso no sabes que tengo contacto con los managers de Lea? –respondió Thor- Estamos todo el tiempo en contacto, a ellos tambien les molestó lo que pasó en los Golden, a cualquier manager le hubiese molestado eso!

- Mierda Thor! entiendo que ustedes quieren lo mejor para nuestras carreras pero por Dios! entiendan que están tratando con personas no con robots! – tanta intrusión en sus vidas por parte de sus staff de managers y publicistas realmente agotaba a Dianna.

- Di comprendo tus sentimientos pero intento cumplir con mi trabajo de la mejor manera posible y mi trabajo consiste precisamente en privilegiar tu faceta profesional no tu vida personal, de eso te ocupas tu misma bonita! No te estoy pidiendo que abandones a Lea, solo te pido que sean mas cuidosas! Eso es todo! –Thor no deseaba ser visto como un mostruo por parte de Dianna.

- De acuerdo Thor… perdona mi exaltación… -Dianna bajaba su intensidad- Se que quieres lo mejor para mi… al menos en lo profesional… está bien! consíguete un buen traje para el Domingo entonces…

- Por eso no te preocupes! Voy a estar a la altura de las circunstancias – exclamó Thor intentando sonar divertido para lograr que Dianna se distienda.

- Bien… alguna otra buena noticia? –preguntó Dianna sarcástica intentando dar la charla por terminada.

- No… nada relevante por el momento… -respondió Thor ignorando la acidez en las palabras de la rubia- Te dejo seguir con tus cosas… Adiós Dianna!

- Perfecto! Adiós Thor! –la rubia agradeció haber terminado esa incomoda conversación con su agente.

Tras colgar con Thor, Dianna regresó a su casa y tomó una ducha, luego llamó por teléfono a Ashley Ar. para contarle sobre lo sucedido con Thor y los SAG, las palabras de su amiga fueron un bálsamo para Dianna que necesitaba desesperadamente descargarse con alguien, Ashley era de todas sus amigas las mas madura a eso había que sumarle la serenidad por la cual atravesaba su vida personal y que le daba el equilibrio y la capacidad justos para poder constituirse ante Dianna en la confidente ideal. La charla con Ashley alivio a Dianna, su amiga apoyaba su decisión de dejar que Thor la acompañara a la ceremonia de los SAG, ella también consideraba que si bien era una molestia era también de alguna manera el mal menor, invitar a Sebastian significaba darle de comer a la prensa, dejar que reflotaran su "tortuoso noviazgo" con el ex Gossip Girl, si bien entre Dianna y Sebastian no había más que amistad, a Dianna no le caía bien que se pensara que entre ellos había un lazo romántico, ella misma había sufrido mucho teniendo que aguantar que todo el mundo creyese que lo de Lea y Theo era una relación real como para ahora ser ella la que hiciera lo mismo con Sebastian.

Cuando Dianna arrivó al estudio de grabación sus compañeros se hallaban almorzando.

- Buen día chicos! –exclamó Dianna con una sonrisa, en la mesa se hallaban sentados Chris, Jenna, Amber, Darren y Kevin- Han visto a Lea?

- Está en su trailer! –Respondió Jenna- Han dado una hora de descanso luego del almuerzo…

- Gracias Jen! Voy a verla! –respondió Dianna y se dirigió en dirección al trailer de la neoyorquina.

- Adelante! –exclamó Lea al oír los golpes de Dianna en la puerta de su trailer.

- Hola Le! recién llego! –exclamó Dianna tomando asiento junto a la morocha en el diván sobre el que descansaba.

- Bienvenida amor… estaba descansando un poquito... desde las siete es que estoy grabando! -exclamó Lea y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia al hacerlo notó una nube de preocupación en la mirada de esta.

- Di… que te pasa? –interrogó Lea sosteniendo el mentón de Dianna- Puedo intuirlo… tu mirada… algo te pasa…

- Thor me llamó por la mañana… -Dianna comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido- me dijo que a los SAG debería llevar a Seb como pareja, le dije que no pensaba hacerlo, casi discutimos… y bueno… al final se ofreció el mismo a ser mi pareja en la ceremonia… y no me quedo otra que aceptar…

- Oh Little Lamb! Como les gusta hacernos la vida difícil! –exclamó Lea acariciando la mejilla de Dianna con dulzura- Pero no te pongas mal! A mi también Carrie me sugirió que debía llevar a alguien a los SAG, me sugirió que me mostrase con Cory como pareja pero le dije que lo haría con Jon.

- De modo que ya te llamaron a ti también… -suspiró Dianna resignada- Thor me dijo que a tu staff también le preocupaba ese asunto de con quien irías a los SAG…

- Parece que nuestros managers están muy conectados no? –dijo Lea con suspicacia- Se que todo lo que hacen es por nuestro bien pero a veces… te juro que me dan ganas de mandarlos al demonio!

- A mi también! –exclamó Dianna con una sonrisa lánguida- la verdad me preocupaba tener que contarte esto… pensé que te ibas a enojar conmigo…

- Jamás amor! –exclamó Lea y besó a Dianna de nuevo- No es tu culpa! Si no puedes llevarme a mi como tu pareja prefiero mil veces que lo hagas con Thor antes que con Seb o cualquier otro! Se que Seb es tu amigo pero… me molesta que otros piensen que el es algo más que eso…

- Y yo prefiero verte al lado de Jon antes que con Cory! –exclamó Dianna estrujando suavemente la mano de Lea primero y depositando un beso en ella después.

- Quédate conmigo! Todavía falta para ir a grabar! –suplicó Lea a Dianna al notar como esta había dedicado una mirada al reloj de la pared.

- Pero yo aún no he pasado por maquillaje ni vestuario Le… -se disculpó Dianna.

- Mmmmm por favor! Solo un ratito! Las chicas de maquillaje y vestuario están almorzando todavía! Quédate solo un momento aquí conmigo –insistió Lea tomando a Dianna por la cintura.

- De acuerdo! –asintió Dianna y se recostó sobre el diván junto a Lea, estrechandola entre sus brazos- me quedo contigo pero solo un ratito…


	2. Chapter 2: Kick Ass

**Capítulo 02: Kick-Ass**

"_Estás hermosa esta noche! Ese vestido te hace lucir terriblemente sexy! Creeme que me estoy esforzando por no saltar de mi mesa e ir a besarte"_

El mensaje de Dianna dibujó una pícara sonrisa en el rostro de Lea.

- Es Di verdad? –preguntó Jon adivinando lo que causaba ese gesto en su amiga que se hallaba atenta a su celular.

- Así es… mira! –respondió Lea con tono de orgullo señalándole la pantalla de su I-Phone al chico.

- Guauuu! Pero ella también luce espectacular! – resaltó Jonathan clavando su mirada en la rubia que se hallaba a metros de donde ellos estaban sentados- Dianna es tan elegante!

- Si! Esa es mi chica! –exclamó Lea con orgullo- Y creo que se merece le den el gusto!

- Qué! Qué te propones Le? –interrogó Jonathan al presagiar las intenciones de la morocha.

- Shhhhhh calma Jon! Tan solo pienso en un breve encuentro con la señorita Agron… eso es todo… -explicó Lea intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Pero estamos en medio de la fiesta! No puedes! –Jonathan realmente se había preocupado.

- No se puede lo que no se quiere y lo que yo quiero es besarla… -exclamó Lea con tono burlón- Vamos Jon! No te preocupes! Voy a tener cuidado…

Lea tomó su I-Phone y escribió un mensaje de texto:

"_Te espero en el baño de damas! Sigue mis pasos…"_

Acto seguido se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el toilette, pudo notar a lo lejos como los ojos de Dianna se clavaban en ella.

Thor que estaba junto a Dianna se hallaba distraído conversando con un ejecutivo de la NBC así que Dianna aprovechó la oportunidad para separarse de su lado alegando que necesitaba acudir al toilette a retocar su maquillaje.

- Ufff por suerte pude zafarme de Thor! –exclamó Dianna al encontrarse con Lea en el toilette.

- Luces hermosa! –exclamó Lea y sus ojos denotaban el deseo que los encendía al ver a Dianna.

- Gracias Le! Pero tu Versace es infernal! –exclamó Dianna- Te ves magnífica!

- Gracias Di… muchas gracias… ehhh… creo que al menos que realmente necesites usar el toilette sería mejor que saliésemos al parque trasero no te parece? –propuso Lea.

- De acuerdo pero reza para que Thor no me atrape! –respondió Dianna con tono de agobio.

- No te preocupes yo salgo primero y te aviso si hay moros en la costa, de acuerdo? –propuso Lea.

La morocha salió del toilette y notó que el manager de Dianna proseguía muy entretenido conversando con otros hombres así que retrocedió para advertir a la rubia de que era seguro salir.

El parque trasero del salón en donde se celebraba la fiesta lo constituía un enorme jardín meticulosamente cuidado, algunas románticas farolas aportaban la luz necesaria para que aquellos que así lo desearan pudieran tomar asiento en unos cómodos sillones y fumar un cigarrillo o simplemente tomar un poco de aire fresco, más allá un sendero conducía a una pequeña arboleda rodeada de arbustos con flores y algunas estatuas de estilo greco-romano; hacia allí se dirigieron Lea y Dianna buscando un poco de privacidad.

- Bueno… creo que voy a cumplir tu deseo… –susurró Lea y depositó en Dianna un sensual y prolongado beso.

La rubia no pudo más que entregarse plenamente a ese beso, el calor de los labios de Lea sumado al aroma de los jazmines que inundaba el lugar la sumergieron en un estado cercano al éxtasis, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la morocha y en un movimiento raudo la aprisionó contra uno de los árboles que decoraban el parque, pronto su mano logró acceder al muslo de Lea que gracias al sensual vestido que lucía quedaba casi por completo al descubierto.

- Di… me estoy excitando demasiado… -murmuró Lea mientras la boca de Dianna se hundía en su cuello- además… alguien puede vernos…

- Perdóname pero no puedo parar… -intentó disculparse Dianna mordisqueando uno de los hombros de la neoyorquina.

La mano de la rubia se acercaba con sensual peligrosidad a la entrepierna de Lea causándole escalofríos cuando el celular de Dianna comenzó a sonar.

- Di… tu celular! Está sonando! –Lea intentaba detener a la rubia que parecía proseguir en su afán de conducirla al placer.

- Al diablo el celular! –Murmuró Dianna- solo me importas tú…

El celular continuó sonando de modo incesante hasta que la rubia hastiada decidió atenderlo.

- Dianna donde diablos te metiste? – Era Thor y no sonaba muy feliz.

- Eh… Thor… estoy en el toilette –Dianna intentaba sonar creíble.

- No estás en el toilette! le pedí a mi asistenta que te vaya a buscar y me dijo que no estás allí! Además lo estoy viendo a Groff sin Lea a su lado! Y si Lea no está a su lado eso significa que está contigo! – Thor sonaba realmente molesto.

- Eh... espera un momento yo ya… -Dianna advirtió la molestia en su manager y decidió que era hora de regresar a su lado.

- Mas te vale! Te quiero ya mismo de regreso en el salón! –exclamó Thor y colgó.

- Mierda! –Exclamó Dianna enfadada- Me tiene cansada! Ya no lo aguanto más!

- Di! Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer! –Lea trató de calmar a la rubia- El solo quiere lo mejor para ti…

- Lo mejor para mi? Lo mejor para mi eres tu pero eso a el no le importa! El solo quiere verme protagonizando películas exitosas que me hagan ganar mucho dinero y el llevarse su buena tajada! –Dianna parecía desesperada y al borde del llanto.

- Di por favor! Cálmate un poco! –a Lea le rompía el corazón ver a Dianna en ese estado

- Estoy harta! -Dianna había explotado en lagrimas- harta de Thor, de Ryan, de la puta Fox, de todos!

- Dame tu teléfono! –solicitó Lea raudamente.

- Qué! Que vas a hacer? –interrogó Dianna sorprendida ante el pedido de Lea.

- Dame tu teléfono te digo! –repitió Lea con furia en la mirada y le arrebató el aparato de la mano a Dianna quien no opuso gran resistencia.

Lea buscó la última llamada recibida por Dianna y remarcó, enseguida Thor atendió:

- Dianna! Qué pasa que aún no vienes? –interrogó Thor bastante impaciente.

- No soy Dianna! Soy Lea –Lea deseaba sonar firme ante el manager de la rubia- Dianna no se siente bien, en un rato va a regresar al salón y luego la vas a mandar a su casa si?

- Lea créeme que te aprecio pero tu no eres mi clienta, mi clienta es Dianna y yo debo hablar con ella –a Thor le parecía desubicado que Lea tomara cartas e el asunto.

- Ya se que no soy tu clienta, pero creo que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias no es inapropiado que hablemos… –prosiguió Lea intentando sonar firme pero sin perder el control- Mira Thor, se muy bien que la clase de profesional que eres y que buscas lo mejor para Dianna pero no estamos en una situación sencilla y creo que debes considerarlo, no la exijas demasiado si? Dianna no se siente bien, te lo repito, es en serio, en unos momentos volverá a tu lado y luego te pido que la envíes a su casa, realmente necesita descansar.

- Pero aún es muy temprano! –Thor se negaba a aceptar el pedido de Lea.

- Sino la envías a su casa la llevaré yo y no creo que ni a ti ni a mis agentes les convenga que nos vean irnos juntas no te parece? –Lea se mantenía en su postura.

- De acuerdo! –Thor se dio por vencido, no solo por el chantaje al que lo sometía Lea sino porque conocía bien la sensibilidad de Dianna y no deseaba que algo malo pudiese sucederle.

- Perfecto Thor! En unos momentos Dianna va estar a tu lado! Estoy segura que sabrás contenerla… -Lea sonaba irónica.

- Lea por favor! No soy un ogro! Solo trato hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible –Thor intentaba disculparse- Tal vez me excedí, si es así le pediré disculpas a Dianna pero ten por seguro que mas allá de nuestra relación profesional Dianna me importa mucho como persona.

- Bien… si es así no hay nada más que agregar… -continuó Lea- quédate tranquilo que en unos momentos Dianna va para allá… Adiós Thor!

Lea colgó el teléfono; al hacerlo notó como Dianna la contemplaba con los ojos húmedos pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias amor! –exclamó Dianna estrechando la mano de Lea- Gracias por defenderme! – En otro momento Dianna jamás hubiese permitido que una pareja se entrometiese en su carrera pero considerando que se trataba de Lea y que todos los problemas parecían derivarse de su relación con ella había decidido aceptar y agradecer la protección que la neoyorquina le había demostrado.

- Te dije que siempre iba a ser tu Supergirl! No lo recuerdas? –dijo Lea intentando hacer sonreír a Dianna y distenderla.

- Te amo Lea! –exclamó Dianna y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la morocha.

- Yo también te amo Little Lamb! Por ti mataría! – susurró Lea.

- No te pido que llegues a tanto pero… gracias por poner a Thor en su sitio… -dijo Dianna acariciando la mejilla de Lea.

- Bien… creo que será mejor que regreses con el, yo me quedaré un rato más aquí y luego paso por tu casa si es que quieres… -propuso Lea.

- Claro que quiero! –exclamó Dianna rodeando a Lea por el cuello.

- Perfecto entonces! Espérame! –respondió Lea alegrándose que Dianna luciera más serena.

Dianna se despidió con un tierno beso, Lea permaneció unos momentos en el parque fumando un cigarrillo, hasta que Jonathan llegó a su lado.

- Dianna me avisó que estabas aquí… -dijo Jonathan- acaba de irse… pasó algo?

- Pasó que Thor es insoportable! –Respondió Lea- descubrió que estábamos aquí, se puso como loco y la sacó de quicio… por eso se fue…

- Te dije que esto les iba a traer problemas… –dijo Jonathan intentando no sonar severo.

- Ufa Jon! tu también! Por favor! Necesito un amigo no alguien que me sermonee! –exclamó Lea.

- De acuerdo! Perdona Princesa! Lo siento! –Jonathan no deseaba enfurecer a Lea, ya la notaba bastante ofuscada.

- Abrázame! –ordenó Lea- necesito que me abraces!

- No… en verdad tú necesitas que Dianna te abrace… pero como yo también te amo y mucho te voy a abrazar de todos modos –dijo el chico estrechando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Lea entre sus brazos.

- Esto es una mierda Jon! –Exclamó Lea- es horrible amar a alguien y que nadie pueda saberlo, tener que ocultarnos como si estuviésemos haciendo algo terrible…

- Shhhh calma Le! –Jonathan acariciaba el suave y perfumado cabello de Lea intentando tranquilizarla- Ya se que es una mierda pero cuando se ama nada importa y a ti por Dianna no te importa nada y es genial que te pase eso, es fantástico sentir que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de soportar lo que sea por estar al lado de la persona que amas y que sabes que te ama...

Lea se aferraba a Jonathan intentando absorber su calor y su ternura; sus palabras sonaban sumamente dulces y sabias.

- Sabes Le? creo que deberíamos regresar al salón principal emborracharnos y bailar como locos! Luego te vas a lo de Dianna y te encargas de alegrarla un poco si? –Jonathan intentaba hacer que Lea cambie su humor.

- Jon! –exclamó Lea.

- Anda Princesa! No dejes que te amarguen la vida! –Exclamó Jonathan divertido- Ponte en "Bitch Mode On" y divirtámonos!

- De acuerdo Jon! A patearle el trasero de las amarguras! –exclamó Lea tomando a Jonathan del brazo y emprendiendo juntos el regreso al salón principal.


	3. Chapter 3: My funny Valentine

**Capítulo 3: My funny Valentine**

- Ganamos la poll! –exclamó Dianna notablemente excitada.

- Qué? De que hablas? –interrogó Lea sorprendida tanto por lo que Dianna decía como por su expresión.

- La poll de E! Entertaiment! la encuesta para saber quien es la mejor pareja de la TV! No lo recuerdas? –exclamó Dianna pasandole su I-Phone a Lea para que vea la sección de Kristen Dos Santos en el famoso portal dedicado al entretenimiento.

- Mierda! –exclamó Lea clavando sus ojos en la pantalla del aparato- No solo que hemos ganado sino que nuestras fans han reventado la pagina a fuerza de votos eh?

- Así parece… -Dianna tomó asiento al lado de Lea- Sabes lo que eso significa no?

- Haber déjame adivinar… no creo que ni Ryan ni nuestros managers en este momento estén comprando flores para felicitarnos… -dijo Lea con ironía.

- Seguro que no… -prosiguió Dianna- Pero algo vamos a tener que hacer…

- Qué tienes en mente? –pregunto Lea adivinando una secreta intención en la mirada de Dianna.

- Bueno… creo que deberíamos agradecerle a las fans por su apoyo, no te parece? – pregunto Dianna.

- Qué! Qué quieres decir con agradecerles? –pregunto Lea alarmada.

- Mmmmm… nada grave… solo tomarnos una foto juntas y decir gracias! Eso es todo!

- Quieres que nos maten? –interrogó Lea.

- Vamos Le! Nuestras fans nos adoran, se pasaron noche y día votando a punto tal de colapsar el sitio de E! para que ganemos y nosotras no les vamos a decir ni una palabra? –reprochó Dianna.

- Ehhh… creo que… tienes razón… -asintió una dubitativa Lea.

- Se muy bien que si lo hacemos nos va a traer problemas pero me odiaría a mi misma si ignoro el amor que las fanáticas nos tienen, ellas nos quieren, nos apoyan y defienden, quizá sus demostraciones de afecto sean a veces un poco… densas pero… su intención es realmente buena después de todo… -Dianna intentaba convencer a Lea.

- De acuerdo… -Lea sabía en el fondo de su corazón que las palabras de Dianna eran correctas- De acuerdo Di… tienes razón… debemos tener un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento para con ellas… sería cruel que ignoremos lo que han hecho por nosotras…

- Gracias Le… -susurró Dianna y colocó un dulce beso sobre los labios de Lea- Se que tu también tienes miedo por lo que puede pasar pero se que juntas podemos afrontar cualquier cosa…

- Te amo Di… -susurró Lea y estrujo la mano de la rubia con ternura- No importa lo que venga si estás a mi lado…

Dianna y Lea salieron del trailer de la morocha y se dirigieron al salón de utilería donde se había guardado toda la decoración utilizada en la grabación del episodio dedicado a San Valentín que justamente esa noche saldría al aire. Mezclados con la aún presente decoración navideña se hallaban animales de peluche, guirnaldas, corazones de cartón y otros elementos característicos de la celebración dedicada al amor.

Lea tomó un enorme peluche de "Snoopy" y un corazón de cartón en tanto Dianna eligió un oso.

- Bien! lista? –preguntó Lea pegando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia y estirando su brazo para tomar la fotografía.

- Lista! –exclamó Dianna.

- Déjame verla! –pidió Dianna tras el click.

- Saliste con cara de boba enamorada! –exclamó Lea intentando molestar a Dianna.

- Y tu saliste con cara de culpable! –retrucó Dianna dando un suave codazo a la morocha.

- Hey! Culpable! De que? –preguntó Lea.

- Ya sabes… cara de culpable… ese tipo de cara de "Yo se que ustedes saben" –explicó Dianna- y lo de boba enamorada está demás… aunque sea cierto...

- No te enojes! Yo amo tu cara de boba enamorada! -bromeó Lea.

- Pásame la foto a mi celular! –solicitó Dianna.

- De acuerdo! Ahí va! –asintió Lea.

- En verdad es hermosa! –dijo Dianna contemplando la imagen en su propio I-Phone- Me encanta!

- OK… ahora la subo a Twitter! –dijo Lea abriendo la aplicación correspondiente y comenzando a teclear…

- Creo que deberíamos subirla las dos! –exclamó Dianna.

- No! Deja que yo la suba! Ya has tenido demasiados problemas últimamente como para sumarte otro mas! –se negó Lea y continuo escribiendo.

- Eso no importa! –exclamó Dianna arrebatando el celular de Lea.

- Hey! Dame mi teléfono! –exclamó Lea ofuscada.

- Esto es algo de lo cual las dos nos tenemos que hacer cargo! –dijo Dianna clavando sus ojos en la morocha- De acuerdo?

Está bien! de acuerdo! –Lea decidió darse por vencida- Me puedes devolver mi teléfono por favor!

- Con gusto! –respondió Dianna y entregó el aparato.

- Mira lo que has hecho! –Exclamó Lea- Has hecho que se publique el twitt!

- Qué? –interrogó Dianna.

- Mirá! Salió todo incompleto! –señaló Lea en la pantalla del celular.

"_**Tom esta fotografía con miss DiannaAgron para agradecer a todas las fans de #faberry por hacernos"**_

- Lo voy a borrar! –exclamó Lea.

- No! no lo hagas! –la detuvo Dianna- Se me ocurre algo mejor… déjame a mi!

"_**En honor a las votantes! luanarama: DiannaAgron msleamichele Faberry ganó a major pareja en E! .com/news/watch_with_kristin/tvs_top_couple_tournament_winner/294212 /es75gsknj"**_

Dianna tomó el twitt de una fan, le agregó unas palabras, añadió la foto y lo publicó desde su propia cuenta.

Listo! –exclamó Dianna con una sonrisa- ahora escribe cualquier cosa y después hazle retwitt a lo que yo he publicado…

- Mmmm muy astuta Señorita Agron! –exclamó Lea.

- Bien! ahora a soportar la tormenta! -exclamó Dianna con una mezcla de resignación y desafío.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Comic Valentine

**Capitulo 04: Sweet Comic Valentine**

- Qué! Una cena con Seb? –exclamó Lea ofuscada.

- En realidad no sería una cena… Le! a mi tampoco me gusta tener que hacerlo pero ya sabes como es Thor! –Dianna intentaba hacer que Lea comprenda la situación- Es insoportable! Sino accedo a esto es probable que se le ocurran planes mucho peores!

- Ese tipo es un pesado! –respondió Lea- Es un idiota! Lo odio!

- No creas que yo lo adoro! –retrucó Dianna- Vamos… es solo un rato y nada más…

- Pero hoy es San Valentín y lo íbamos a pasar en casa… sería algo especial… -Lea se lamentaba.

- Y no pienso cancelar nuestra cena de San Valentín por nada del mundo! Tan solo retrasarla un poco… -la tierna mirada de Dianna se clavaba en los ojos de Lea buscando comprensión- Voy a ir a un restaurante con Seb, dejaremos que nos tomen unas fotos a la salida del lugar y eso es todo… del resto que se encargue Thor, después voy para tu casa si? Te amo! Jamás podría cancelar nuestro San Valentín!

- Mmmm gracias Di! –exclamó Lea y depositó un dulce beso en la rubia- Gracias amor!

- Lamento que tengas que aguantar toda la estupidez que seguro Thor hará que publiquen junto a las fotos… -se lamentó Dianna acariciando la mejilla de Lea.

- Eso no importa! Se que lo haces por mi, por lo nuestro… –afirmó Lea sosteniendo la mano de Dianna- Te voy a estar esperando en casa… y si quieres… te puedes quedar a dormir…

- Es una oferta imposible de rechazar… -respondió Dianna volviendo a besar a Lea.

Al terminar las grabaciones de ese día, Dianna se dirigió a su casa y decidió llamar por teléfono a Sebastian.

- Hola Di! –exclamó el muchacho- Cómo estás?

- Bien… en realidad te llamo porque necesito que me hagas un favor… -explicó Dianna.

- Mmmmm a que adivino de que se trata… quieres que vuelva a ser tu "novio" acaso? –respondió el muchacho en tono juguetón.

- Bueno… algo así… -intentaba explicar Dianna- Necesito que vayamos a tomar algo, simular que se trata de una cena de San Valentín, Thor va a mandar un fotografo así después tiene material para que la prensa escriba idioteces… ya sabés como es…

- Si… no hay problema… -aceptó Sebastian- Pero pasó algo grave?

- Ufff cuando nos veamos te cuento… pero… entonces… estás disponible si te paso a buscar dentro de una hora? –inquirió Dianna.

- Si claro… pero… no te parece un poco temprano? –preguntó Sebastian mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

- Si! se que lo es y perdóname! pero tengo una verdadera cena de San Valentín más tarde! –exclamó Dianna.

- Oh ya entiendo! –exclamó Sebastian y rió- Me imagino como estará tu chica con esto!

- La verdad es que no se lo ha tomado tan mal… -explicó Dianna- Ya estamos acostumbradas… lamentablemente…

- Bien… te espero en una hora si? me voy a dar una ducha! –dijo Sebastian.

- Perfecto querido "novio"! en una hora paso a buscarte! –respondió Dianna entre risas.

Al colgar la sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Dianna, si bien agradecía poder contar con Sebastian en el fondo le molestaba tener que "usarlo" de ese modo cada vez que los rumores sobre su relación con Lea se hacían presentes, si bien el muchacho siempre se había mostrado feliz de poder ayudarla no le parecía una situación justa a pesar de que figurar en el ojo de la prensa pudiera resultar una situación beneficiosa para el tambien.

Dianna tomó su celular y llamó por teléfono a Thor.

- Hola Di! –repondió el manager- Todo arreglado?

- Si… Vamos a ir a La Poubelle Bistro pero para las 21.30 hs. ya nos largamos, tengo un compromiso en mi vida real y no puedo fallar… –explicó Dianna con ironía- Así que dile a tu fotógrafo que sea puntual si?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquila, con eso me alcanza… -respondió Thor intentando tranquilizar a la rubia- Ten por seguro que el fotografo no va a fallar… Sería mucho pedirte un besito con Seb?

- Qué? Ni lo sueñes! Ya bastante con lo que estoy haciendo! –exclamó Dianna molesta ante el pedido de Thor.

- OK! Pero podrían al menos fingir cierto aire de intimidad? –sugirió Thor.

- Mmmm… haré lo que pueda! –exclamó Dianna- Bien, eso es todo, hasta luego Thor!

- Hasta luego Di! –exclamó Thor satisfecho de que al menos su clienta hubiese aceptado ir a cenar con Sebastian.

Al llegar al restaurante Dianna se decidió por una ensalada liviana y un agua saborizada en tanto Sebastian escogió un emparedado de prosciutto con queso brie y una Coca Cola Diet para beber. La charla entre los dos jóvenes transcurrió de modo ameno, Dianna lo puso al tanto de la situación referida a la encuesta de E! Entertainment, la foto con Lea y como estas habían generado que Thor casi la obligase a acceder a tener esa cena con el; Sebastian en tanto le comento sobre la filmacion del episodio de "Once upon a time" y demás proyectos que tenía en vista.

Ya eran casi las 21.30 cuando Dianna recibió un mensaje de texto en su I-Phone, Thor lo enviaba:

"El fotografó ya está en la puerta, sean "cariñosos"

"Ja ja ja" Fue lo unico que Dianna escribio a modo de respuesta.

Dianna pidió la cuenta del restaurant y la abonó a pesar de que Sebastian intentó impedirlo, la rubia consideraba que su amigo le estaba haciendo un favor y que lo correcto era que ella se hiciera cargo de pagar por lo que habían consumido. Al final acordaron que Dianna abonaría la cuenta en tanto Sebastian se haría cargo de las propinas.

Tal como Thor lo había anunciado en el mensaje de texto, el fotografo ya se hallaba agazapado a metros de la puerta del exclusivo restaurant y no tardó en lanzar los flashes sobre los jóvenes mientras estos esperaban a que el encargado del valet parking le alcanzara el auto. Al notar ser fotografiados Dianna y Sebastian prosiguieron conversando animadamente, burlandose de lo ridicula que era esa situación.

- Seb eres un chico guapisimo pero de esto no paso! –susurró Dianna entre risas dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de Sebastian notando como en ese momento los flashes se intensificaban.

- Guauauu! solo por ese beso muchos matarían! –replicó entre risas el muchacho- Bendita la suerte de cierta neoyorquina!

- Neoyorquina que debe estar hecha una furia esperando a que yo llegue –respondió Dianna.

- Ufff… Lea debe odiarme! –exclamó Sebastian.

- Hey! No digas eso! No te odia! Si es un poco celosa… pero… no… no diría que te odia… -intentaba disculparse Dianna.

- Y en donde lo celebran? Restaurant o en casa? –pregunto Sebastian.

- En casa de Lea! Tenemos prohibidas las salidas, nada de restaurantes, ni resorts, ni malls… -explico Dianna con gesto de molestía.

- -Uggg eso apesta! Te compadezco! –respondió Sebastian afligido.

- Si y mucho! Pero bueno… ya sabes… la reglas del juego… -respondió Dianna con resignación.

- Sr. Aquí tiene su auto! –el encargado del Valet Parking del restaurant le entregaba las llaves del auto a Sebastian.

- Entrégueselas a la señorita, el auto es de ella –le indicó Sebastian al empleado con una sonrisa a la vez que le entregaba su propina.

- Oh disculpe! entonces tome sus llaves Señorita! Muchas gracias! Los esperamos pronto! – respondió amablemente el hombre entregando la llaves a Dianna.

Dianna dejó a Sebastian en su casa y luego se dirigió a la suya a recoger el regalo de San Valentín que había comprado para Lea el cual consistía en una chaqueta Stella McCartney de crepe a rayas verdaderamente elegante además recogió algo de ropa para vestrse al otro día ya que se quedaría a pasar la noche en lo de la neoyorquina. En su camino a casa de Lea notó que un local de venta de flores como era San Valentín permanecía aún abierto; se detuvo allí y compró un ramo de bellísimos jazmines, una flor que tanto Lea como ella misma adoraban.

- Ufff son casi las 10! –exclamó dianna para si misma y tomó su celular para escribir un mensaje destinado a Lea:

- Voy en camino! No te preocupes que al contrario de Quinn no mensajeo mientras conduzco!

Lea recibió el mensaje y lo leyó sonriente, como Dianna estaba manejando decidió no responderle, después de todo supuso que en unos minutos la rubia estaría deteniendo su coche frente a la puerta.

La morocha se encontraba ultimando los detalles de la romantica cena que había planeado cuando sonó el timbre, de inmediato suposo que se trataría de Dianna y corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Feliz San Valentin amor! –exclamó Dianna al traspasar la puerta abalanzándose sobre Lea y depositando un profundo beso en los labios de la morocha.

- Mmmm Feliz San Valentín para ti tambien Di! –respondió Lea al despegar sus bocas.

- Son para ti! –exclamó Dianna entregando el regalo y las flores a Lea.

- Mmmm gracias Little Lamb! De que se trata esta vez? Algo de Victoria Secret tal vez? –bromeó Lea con una sonrisa pícara

- No… esta vez se trata de algo que puedes lucir en público… -retrucó Dianna.

- Guauuuu es una McCartney! –exclamó Lea muy feliz al ver la distinguida prenda- Y es preciosa! Gracias Di! Gracias por la chaqueta y por las flores también! –agregó la morocha dejando los obsequios sobre el sofá y estrechando a Dianna entre sus brazos para después besarla.

- Me alegra te hayan gustado! –respondió Dianna depositando sus manos casi sobre los muslos de Lea estrechandola contra su propio cuerpo.

- Perdona que no luzca muy elegante para esta cita… es que estuve cocinando y no tuve tiempo de… -Dianna interrumpió a la morocha con otro beso.

- Shhh así estás perfecta! –dijo Dianna observando a la morocha que simplemente vestía un skinny blue jean y una t-shirt mangas largas de modal rosa con rayas blancas- Este es el San Valentín perfecto… no importa nada más…

- Yo también tengo algo para ti –dijo Lea separandose de la rubia- Espera un segundo!

- Lea subió a su cuarto y regresó con un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con diseño de corazones y decorado con un coqueto moño rojo.

- Espero te gusten! –exclamó Lea entregando el paquete a Dianna que la observaba con intriga.

- Oh Lea! Son geniales! –exclamó Dianna tras desenvolver el regalo y descubrir tres viejos discos de pasta- Charlie Parker! Billie Holliday! Miles Davis! Guauuu estos discos son reliquias! Gracias amor! –agregó Dianna besando a Lea en gesto de agradecimiento.

- Lástima no puedas oírlos ahora! –se lamentó Lea quien a diferencia de Dianna no poseía un tocadiscos- Pero ya los disfrutarás en tu casa…

- Seguro! Gracias Le! Te amo! –exclamó Dianna sin quitar la vista sobre los discos que sostenía con una mano en tanto con la otra aferraba a Lea por la cintura.

Bien creo que después de todo este es el San Valentín que queríamos no? – pregunto Lea dedicando una dulce sonrisa a Dianna.

- Totalmente! –respondió Dianna y volvió a besarla.


End file.
